


Not Just Coincidence

by tigragrece



Series: Love can be not just alone [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Crush, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Salvador can't stop seeing Francesco and he wonders if it's one coincidence or not.





	Not Just Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz/gifts).



> Part 2/9
> 
>  
> 
> This work is one gift for @ these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz because thanks to her i'm starting ship them and also reading her fics give me some ideas.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Salvador and his sister where eating at one restaurant in one city, when he saw Francesco arriving with his brother and eat too at this restaurant.

"I didn't think to meet another contestant here" say Salvador

"Why you say that ?" ask his sister

"Look at my right, arrivesay," says

"Oh Francesco, your crush is at the same restaurant as us," she said smiling, her sister wanted so bad that maybe Salvador could find the good person, fall in love and have a boyfriend or girlfriend but a boyfriend work well specially if it's someone as charming as Francesco.

Sometimes Salvador looked at him and he said to his sister " I didn't think his brother look like a little like him"

"Yeah, and he is also in the video clip and too"

"Really"

"Yeah"

When they arrive at the hotel and were waiting for the elevator, someone arrives after them it's was Francesco and his brother

"Oh we are in the same hotel ?" says Francesco

"Yes it looks like," says Salvador

"Maybe we could continue to hang out together and continue to discuss ?" he sais smiling

Damn his smile is so charming, 

"Do you think your sister mind if I take you for hang out ?"

"And you what about your brother"

"Yeah that right" he was laughing

"I think we are both adult and don't need answer from them"

"Yeah and also he doesn't mind we are not in the same room"

When he says this, Salvador was blushing because right now he was thinking that they could kiss, have sex, cuddle and everything. He was so long time that he didn't do something with someone, and Francesco was beautiful and he was falling so bad for him.  
He tells his sister to not wait for him and go with Francesco and when they arrive at his room.

"I have to admit something to you, it's was not just one coincidence that I was in the same restaurant and everything"

"You follow me ?"

"A little, because you intrigue me, and I really want to know you, be friend, not just rivals or maybe we could be more"

He kisses him again the cheek, but Salvador decides to kiss him. Francesco returns the kiss, they kiss for a long time and maybe before doing something they need to talk.


End file.
